Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,111 to Klimenko, incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, illustrates and describes bodies of furniture typically referred to as chairs and sofas. As detailed in the Klimenko patent, these bodies are inflatable, with valves provided for filling enclosed inner spaces within the bodies with air. The bodies additionally may include internal support beams (made usually of plastic material) and contain one or more plastic containers in their armrest portions or otherwise.
Although adapted for myriad uses, certain commercial versions of the inflatable structures of the Klimenko patent are not optimized for use in bodies of water such as swimming pools. For example, the commercial versions lack low-riding ballast and accordingly have relatively high centers of gravity. This in turn contributes to likely instability should the structures be used in pools, as users would have difficulty maintaining the balance of the structures when they are seated. The assignee of the Klimenko patent thus does not market commercial versions for use in bodies of water (whether calm, like pools, or otherwise).